


Sonhos Revelam Nossos Desejos Mais Profundos

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bisexual Daniel, Bisexual Jack, Bottom!Jack, Dream Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack sonha com Daniel, que ficou mais forte fisicamente desde que se conheceram. Ver essa transformação pode excitar Jack um pouco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonhos Revelam Nossos Desejos Mais Profundos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dreams Reveal Our Deepest Desires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510531) by [feygrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim). 



> N/T: Traduzida com autorização.

Daniel estava ficando mais forte. Não que Jack estivesse observando ele ou algo assim, só que acontecia deles estarem na academia da base ao mesmo tempo, só isso, e não é como se não se vissem todos os dias. Então ele conseguiu ver o nerd, de cabelo desleixado, magrelo, macaco espacial lentamente se modelar em um esguio, musculoso, (ainda nerd) macaco espacial. Era uma... transformação interessante de assistir. Não que estivesse assistindo, é claro.

 

Era um pouco enervante. Como agora, estava fazendo uma caminhada lenta na esteira, se preparando para uma corrida (precisava ir devagar por causa do joelho), e podia ver Daniel levantando pesos de canto de olho. O linguista costumava ser tão hesitante e nervoso com equipamentos de academia, mas agora os usava com tanta confiança e facilidade, e Jack não sabia porque seu corpo ficou quente de repente.

 

Jack começou a correr mais rápido, forçando seu olhar a se fixar na parede a sua frente.

 

“Jack? Jack, ei!”

 

“Huh-u-uoa!” Seus pés escorregaram e mãos firmes e fortes evitaram o que teria sido uma queda dolorosa e embaraçosa.

 

“Jack, você está bem?” Olhos castanhos preocupados e suaves encontraram os seus, e se forçou a acenar. Daniel o largou e desligou a esteira.

 

“Você, ahn, você queria alguma coisa, Daniel? Tanto que você quase causou a minha morte?”

 

Daniel bufou, mas seus lábios tremeram com um pequeno sorriso. “Você não ia morrer. Eu te segurei. Não era nada importante, só queria saber se você podia me ajudar com os pesos.”

 

Jack ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou ao redor da academia. Não havia ninguém além deles lá. “Uh, claro, tá. Não estou fazendo nada no momento.”

 

Daniel o encarou por um segundo, como se estivesse prestes a diz algo sobre estar tudo bem, mas sabiamente não disse mais nada. “Ótimo!” Daniel andou de volta para o banco, colocando os pesos que queria na barra. Passou a perna por cima dele e se deitou, segurando a barra firmemente, testando seu aperto.

 

Jack ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas enquanto se posicionava atrás do banco, olhando para os pesos preocupado. “Não acha que está se superestimando, macaco espacial? Quero dizer, ei, sou totalmente a favor de malhar e tal... mas você não quer se forçar demais......”

 

Daniel franziu o cenho e espremeu os olhos olhando para Jack, uma coisa fofa (fofa?! O que, não, ele não achava que isso era fofo, nem um pouco, o que diabos, cérebro???) que ele fazia quando estava pensando em algo. “Estou dando o meu melhor para não ficar insultado. Não sou tão forte quanto você ou Teal’c, mas acho que estou indo bem....... Nós enfrentamos situações perigosas quase todos os dias, Jack. Todas as vezes que atravessamos o portal estrelar. Você e Sam tiveram treinamento militar, Teal’c foi criado como um guerreiro. Não tenho isso, tenho que me fazer ficar mais forte. Não posso deixar você, Sam, e Teal’c me protegerem o tempo todo, e não posso ser uma fraqueza.”

 

Jack abriu a boca para protestar, mas Daniel ainda estava falando. Droga, os lábios dele pareciam macios...... ele acabou de? Que porra? De onde estavam vindo todos esses pensamentos malucos?!

 

“…… E eu gosto disso. A repetição enquanto estou malhando afoga a bagunça na minha cabeça. É melhor do que ficar no meu quarto durante os dias de folga.” Daniel deu de ombros, então sorriu para Jack. “Agora vamos começar? Tenho certeza de que você está me subestimando, velhote.”

 

Jack piscou, desviando o olhar da gota de suor que estava escorregando do esterno de Daniel para a barra da sua camiseta cinza. “É, é.” Colocou suas mãos sob a barra, pronto para pegá-la se Daniel deixasse cair. Julgando pelo aperto firme e pela força que conseguia ver naqueles músculos vigorosos, duvidava seriamente que isso fosse acontecer.

 

Daniel inspirava e expirava, levantando os pesos pesados com firmeza. Não era algo que pudesse levantar na sua idade, não mais, mas Daniel lidava bem com eles. Fez duas sequências de 10, então expirou enquanto largava a barra de volta no suporte.

 

Jack estava perdido. Perdido na beleza de Daniel lidando com aqueles pesos com tanta facilidade com a que respirava. Perdido nas flexões daqueles músculos esguios, brilhando de suor, bíceps e tríceps e-  
 _ohporraelequeriaDanielJacksonohporraohmerda_

 

Ele engoliu, inclinando-se para trás para recuperar a compostura já que se sentia um pouco tonto pela revelação. Virou-se para agarrar alguma coisa, mas tudo o que podia sentir eram lajotas frias e molhadas. Espera um pouco. Quando foi que estrou no chuveiro? Jack ergueu a cabeça, fechando os olhos quando a água quente bateu no seu rosto. Grunhiu e balançou a cabeça, desligando a água.

 

“Jack?” Oh, porra. Daniel. _Porfavornãoestejapelado,porfavornãoestejapelado,porfavor_ … Porra, porra, porra. Daniel não estava pelado, mas a toalha cobrindo a maior parte dele foi de pouco alívio para o calor enrolado no seu ventre. Como é que Daniel conseguia ficar ainda mais gostoso sem os óculos?

 

“E-ei, um pouco de privacidade aqui!” Jack exclamou, tentando parecer com seu eu usual.

 

Daniel revirou os olhos, ajustando a toalha. Jack definitivamente não assistiu enquanto ele fazia isso. “Você está bem? Ouvi... sons e você não parecia estar tão bem lá na academia.”

 

“Estou saudável como um cavalo, Daniel.” Disse Jack, sorrindo rapidamente. “Está tudo bem.”

 

O olhar de Daniel se desviou para baixo e depois subiu, com uma expressão indecifrável. “Parece que uma parte de você está muito bem.”

 

Jack tapou seu pau ereto, mas isso não ajudava muito já que Daniel já tinha visto. E não estava desaparecendo, não importava que pensamento horrível colocava na cabeça!

 

“Posso te ajudar com isso.” Disse Daniel casualmente, como se não estivessem os dois nus no chuveiro e ele não estivesse se oferecendo para ajudar com a ereção do seu líder da SG-1! Como se a vida e a sexualidade de Jack não estivessem de cabeça para baixo. “Jack, não sou burro. Tenho PhDs que dizem o contrário. Notei como você olha para mim quando acha que ninguém mais pode te ver. Mas eu gosto disso. Me dá tesão que Jack O’Neill de todas as pessoas note euzinho aqui.”

 

Jack não podia se mover, congelado onde estava enquanto Daniel se aproximava, seus braços fortes o envolvendo no tronco e sua voz sussurrando sedutora em seu ouvido. “Daniel---o que...”

 

“Também estive olhando para você. Só que você não percebeu. Ocupado demais tendo um treco tentando descobrir se você é gay ou não, eu acho.” Daniel moveu os quadris contra o traseiro de Jack. “Já ouviu falar da palavra bissexual?”

 

Daniel estava ereto. Por causa dele. Daniel estava ereto por causa dele. A mente de Jack entraria em curto circuito se não fizesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, naquele instante!

 

Virou-se, tomando um beijo a força, sem tempo para pensar sobre isso, porque pensar faria ele parar e queria fazer qualquer coisa menos parar e pensar.

 

Daniel grunhiu, facilmente tomando controle do beijo e por deus era como o primeiro beijo de Jack de novo, mas mais gostoso e mais caótico e mais corajoso.

 

Esfregavam-se um no outro como adolescentes. A toalha de Daniel caiu e Jack sentiu o pau de Daniel contra o seu. Nunca pensou que o pau de outro cara poderia ser tão gostoso! “Daniel, foda, por favor!” Rosnou, tentando recuperar algum senso de ordem. Gozaria logo nesse ritmo!

 

Apertou a bunda de Jack, cortando seu lábio inferior. Daniel sorriu, mãos gentis e fortes passando por todo seu corpo. “Porra como você é gostoso, Jack. Quero te fuder. Posso?”

 

Jesus Deus do Céu. Jack engoliu, sua cabeça batendo na parede do chuveiro. Olhou para Daniel de cima a baixo, esticando a mão para agarrar o pau ereto do arqueólogo. Era de tamanho médio com veias grossas pulsando, quente e vivo e se contorcendo na sua mão. “... Sim. Sim, me fode, Daniel.” Disse claramente, olhando para Daniel diretamente no rosto.

 

Daniel sorriu, seu sorriso iluminando todo o ambiente.

 

O coração de Jack falhou uma batida. Deus, estava tão completamente ferrado.

 

A próxima coisa que percebeu foi que tinha sido levantado contra a parede, suas pernas ao redor da cintura de Daniel. Daniel o levantou tão facilmente, como se fosse nada. “S-seja gentil.” Brincou nervosa, quando sentiu o pau se alinhar contra sua entrada. Não se lembrava de ter sido preparado. Por que não se lembrava?

 

Daniel sorriu e beijou seu ombro. “É claro.” Era tão lento, Jack teria implorado para que Daniel fosse mais rápido se conseguisse falar alguma coisa. Tudo o que conseguia fazer era gemer, batendo sua cabeça contra a parede, uma vez, duas. E então Daniel parou de se mexer-por que ele parou de se mexer?! Porra te mexe! --“Vou começar a estocar agora Jack, se segura.”

 

Como se tivesse alguma porra de escolha. “Porra!” Teve um aviso, mas ainda não estava pronto. Como poderia estar pronto para o pau de Daniel deslizar para dentro dele em um movimento único? Como poderia estar pronto para a sensação de vazio quando se movia para fora e de completude quando se movia de volta para dentro? “D-Daniel, porra, porra!”

 

Daniel olhou para ele, parecendo igualmente afetado, porque não disse nada, só se inclinou para frente e o beijou.

 

Os chuveiros pareciam tomados de calor, como se o calor dentro do seu corpo não pudesse ser contido. O cômodo saiu de foco, mas Daniel continuou estocando, mais rápido e mais rápido, e _ohporradosinfernosiagozar_

 

“Daniel, vou-!!! Eu-porra-eu am---!” O cômodo saiu de foco mais uma vez e explodiu. Jack levantou-se rapidamente, coberto de suor, afastando freneticamente as cobertas dele. Cobertas? Estava na cama? “O que--? O que está--?” Olhou para baixo, para suas calças, para o ponto úmido e então grunhiu pela revelação.

 

Jack cuspiu um repertório de palavrões e se jogou na cama, socando o travesseiro de baixo dele. O sorriso doce de Daniel e seu corpo nu vieram a sua mente e ele grunhiu novamente.

 

Estava tão, tão, tão fodido. E não no sentido literal, infelizmente.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Nada nessa fic passou por uma beta então todos os erros são meus!! Adoro receber respostas e comentários e kudos!


End file.
